


Ignorance

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skye is sick of being treated like she's a dog, So yeah I think May can be my SO from now on, Ward is an idiot, Ward wake up you're losing the girl you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wasn't aware when needing her had become a necessity, but lately Skye was always on his mind, she perpetuated his thoughts. He had so much to say, and now he was watching her walk away, and never knowing what could have been was eating him up inside. When all he was trying to do, was love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want another SO

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic by justdrabbles, enjoy the reading guys!

_**Thursday - late afternoon** _

“What can I do for you, Skye?”

“Yeah, I uh,” Skye hesitated. “Could you get Agent May in here too, AC? I mean, I kinda need her opinion on this.”

“Um, sure,” Coulson said. He called May through a mic labeled ‘ _Cockpit_ ’, “May. A few words, please.”

After a few minutes, May came into his office, a bit surprised to see Skye sitting across Coulson. “Take a seat, May,” Coulson said, nodding at the chair beside Skye.

“What’s this about?” May asked.

“Skye,” Coulson nodded.

“Okay, here goes,” sighed Skye. She looked up at Coulson and May and spluttered, “Can Agent May take over my training?”

“Why?”

“Well, AC. That’s a funny story,” laughed Skye sadly.

“It’s Ward, isn’t it?” May asked. “He’s been ignoring you. Three weeks straight.”

“Yeah,” Skye whispered, shaking her head as she looked down to her lap. “It’s really hard to train when your own SO can’t even look at you, or talk to you nicely.”

“I’ll take you under my wing.” May nodded at her.

“Thank you,” replied Skye gratefully. “Uh, AC?”

“Don’t worry, Skye.” smiled Coulson. “I’ll be the one to tell Ward. Go have some rest, you two.” The two women nodded at him before leaving his office.

Coulson sighed heavily before turning to another mic labeled ‘ _Bunks_ ’, “Ward. My office.”

* * *

“Come in,” Coulson called as he heard a knock on his office door.

“What can I do for you, Sir?” Ward asked, clasping his hands behind his back and standing up tall.

“Take a seat, Agent Ward,” Coulson said. “It’s about Skye.”

“Why?” Ward started to panic, “Is she in danger? Where is she?”

“Calm down. It’s not like that.”

“Oh. What is it then, Sir?”

“Agent May has taken her under her wing.”

“What?! She can’t do that!” snapped Ward as he stood up. “Skye’s my rookie! Not hers!”

“Sit down, Agent Ward!” Coulson glared at him. “And let me continue.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” said Ward as he sat again.

“May didn’t take Skye under her wing because she wanted to. She did because Skye asked us to.”

“What? Why?” Ward asked, confused.

“You’ve been ignoring her, Ward. What else do you expect?”

“I-” he hesitated. “I’m not,” he denied.

“Stop pretending, Ward. Until you can tell her the truth behind this act of yours, you stay away from her. You don’t look at her. You don’t speak to her. Because when you do, it hurts her. So, just don’t.”

“But Sir-“

“Don’t even say it. I don’t mean to interfere with your personal lives and personal relationships, but if you keep hurting Skye like you are now, it will compromise missions when we have one.”

“But-“

“You’re dismissed, Agent Ward.”

* * *

_**Thursday - night time** _

“Dinner,” Ward heard May’s voice over the intercom. He went to the dining table only to be surprised by the new arrangement. Usually, Coulson would sit at the head of the table, with May on the other end; Skye would be seated beside him; and Simmons would be across her, beside Fitz. But when he got to the kitchen, he was shocked to see Coulson ad May sitting on his and Skye’s chairs; Skye sitting on Simmons’ chair beside Fitz; Simmons sitting on Coulson’s chair, leaving him the other end to sit on. He didn’t ask why because he could feel the tension rise when he sat down.

After an awkward and silent dinner, Coulson spoke up, “Alright, team. It’s Friday tomorrow, so no work. We’re having a day off. You can spend some time alone, or you can spend it to bond with team mates to get closer.” Coulson, May and FitzSimmons could see Ward staring at Skye. They could see that he wanted her to bond with him, but he was hesitating to ask. But they could also see Skye not giving a fuck. Finally, she spoke, “Hey May?”

May turned her attention to Skye, “Yes?”

“You busy tomorrow?”

May shot a look at Coulson who nodded at her, then she looked over to Ward who was looking at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes. She turned to Skye and replied, “I’ll just be in the cockpit. HQ sent me new plane maneuvers, maybe I could try them out.”

“Would you mind if I sit with you? I kinda wanted a few advices on training. I mean, if you don’t mind that is.”

“Uhh,” May hesitated. She looked at Coulson again who nodded at her, and she turned to Ward to give him an apologetic look. “Yeah, sure. We can talk about your punching.”

“Thanks, May,” smiled Skye while drinking water. “Need help cleaning the lab FitzSimmons?” she turned to look at the two scientists.

“Yes, please!” they both beamed.

“Cool,” Skye nodded. “Maybe after that, I could talk to you about the files you sent me, AC.”

“That would be very helpful. Thank you,” the man smiled at her. Before anyone of them could say another word, Skye stood up, and washed the dishes. “I’ll be down the cargo hold when you need me,” she yelled as she headed down the cargo hold.

“God dammit!” Ward murmured to himself. He was pretty sure the team heard him because when he looked up, they were staring at him with confusion, sadness, disappointment. May got up and washed her dishes. She muttered “Served you right.” as she passed Ward, then followed her rookie down the make-shift gym.

* * *

_**Friday - early morning** _

“Skye?”

“Who is it?” she called out.

“You know who it is.”

“What do you want?” she snapped, still looking at her laptop.

“Skye..” Ward said calmly while he slid her door open.

“What?”

“Can we talk?”

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” scoffed Skye. She shuts her laptop close harshly before placing it on her pillow. She stood up and walked towards Ward with eyes as cold as ice, making him take a few steps back. “Okay, let’s talk. One, why are you even here? Why do you even care?”

“Skye, I-“

“Stop it right there,” snapped Skye, raising her finger to stop him. “I talk, you listen. Two, you have no right to act like you care, because for three weeks, you’ve been showing me otherwise. Three, don’t even ask about my decision on switching SO’s.”

“Skye?” A voice said from behind her.

“One second please, Agent May,” Skye said calmly. She didn’t have to turn to see May talking behind her, she answered her without breaking her glare towards Ward. She continued, “Four, you are not my SO anymore, so stop wondering in that mind of yours why I’m talking up to you. I am so tired of the crap you’re giving me, and I’m done. I’m done letting you in and caring. Because all you do is shove it into face, and push me away! And you know what? When you stop treating me like a dog who you can boss around and ignore when you want to, and start treating me the person I am, maybe then I can talk to you peacefully. But until then, don’t even bother talking to me.” With that, she walked to where May was standing and passed her to get to the cargo hold.

As Ward watch Skye walk to the cargo hold, all he could do was stay pinned to the floor, dumbfounded at her words. May gave him a disappointed look before following Skye downstairs.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He followed them downstairs to demand some answers. He saw Skye wrapping her hands, her back to him; May was in the lab talking to FitzSimmons. He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“With me?!” Skye shouted back. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Let me go, Ward!” squirmed Skye as she tried pulling her arm back.

He held her arm more tightly pulling her to him, before shouting back, “Not until you answer me!”

“Let her go, Ward!” May demanded from behind me.

“Mind your own business, May!” Ward shouted back without looking at her. He felt a foot swipe underneath his, and one second later, he was on his back on the floor.

“Touch Skye again, and you’ll keep getting that, or worse,” May said coldly, leering above him before she and Skye left. With the Berserker staff taking its effects again, he shouted and got up, he punched the bag with full force making its chains unravel as the bag fell to the floor. He sunk to his knees beside the bag, and held his head on his hands, and started sobbing.

 


	2. You asked for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Ward talk, since Simmons is too pissed of to put some sense into the idiotic specialists head.

_**While in the lab..** _

“What can we do for you, Agent May?” Simmons asked happily when the elder agent came in.

“I want you and Fitz to install a better lock on Skye’s bunk.”

“What? What do you mean?” Fitz asked.

“A better and more advanced lock. One that only Skye and Coulson can open from the outside.”

Simmons shook her head disappointedly before asking, “Is this about Agent Ward?”

“Yes,” May says calmly.

“We’ll do our best,” FitzSimmons nodded.

_“Let me go, Ward!”_   They heard Skye shout. They turned to see Ward holding Skye’s arm harshly. May turned her gaze back to the scientists, “Start making that lock now!” before heading out to get Ward away from Skye.

After May and Skye left Ward, the two scientists could see Ward crying on the floor.

“Do you think we should help?” Fitz asked worriedly.

“I don’t really know, Fitz. Ward, he hurt Skye. Bad.”

“I know. But, don’t you think we should help them? Look at him, Jems,” Fitz looked at Ward through the glass sliding doors. “He’s crying.”

“I’m not really in the mood to comfort someone who hurt my best friend right now,” Simmons replied coldly as she took off her labcoat and goggles. She went to the backdoor to leave before adding, “Maybe you could talk some sense into him, Leo. I’ll be with Agent May and Skye.” With that, she left a hesitating and panicking Fitz alone in the lab.

“What to do, what to do?” Fitz murmured to himself as he kept pacing around the room, not quite sure if he wants to get into the mess Ward is in. When he looked at the man crying outside the lab, he suddenly remembered all the times that that man has saved his and Simmons’ lives. He remembered the mission in South Ossetia all of a sudden. He didn’t think twice after that as he strode to the cargo hold.

* * *

“Hey, buddy,” he heard Fitz’ whisper across the cargo hold. “Like I said in our mission together, I’m here. You can talk to me, you know.”

He looked up and see Fitz smiling down at him. He wiped his tears, got up from the floor, and followed the engineer inside the lab. As they sat down, he asked him the question he has in his mind for the past few days, “What’s wrong with me?”

“What do you mean, Ward?”

“I don’t know what’s going on. One day I’m training her, the next, she’s avoiding me like a virus.”

“Ward. You’ve been ignoring Skye for the past three weeks.”

“I know. It’s just that.. it’s a natural reaction.”

“To what?”

“I push away people when I start feeling something for them.” he admitted.

“Ohh,” Fitz breathed, finally realizing why Ward has been ignoring Skye. He loves her. “Since when?”

“I don’t know, Fitz,” Ward glanced sideways to see the engineer looking down at the floor. “It just occurred to me one day that I wanted her. That I needed her.”

“Why didn’t you just tell her?”

“I’m afraid.” he whispered.

“What?” Fitz looked up to see Ward shaking his head.

“I’m afraid she doesn’t feel the same way,” he cleared. “If I told her I love her and she doesn’t feel the same way, she’ll start avoiding me. So I thought, if I start avoiding her, maybe those feelings would go away, and I wouldn’t lose her. And then maybe, we’ll continue the SO-Rookie relationship we have.”

“But?”

“But, things got out of hand. One thing led to another, and it dawned on me that I was avoiding her for more time than I planned. I thought my plan was working because when she’s not around me, I don’t feel paranoid anymore. But...”

“Yeah?”

“But I was wrong. I only thought I felt that way, but I was wrong. Because when she’s not around, I find myself looking for her. I need her. Like air.”

“I know the feeling...” Fitz trailed off.

“Simmons?” asked Ward.

“Yeah,” chuckled Fitz.

“Where is she anyway?”

“She, uh,” Fitz hesitated. Does he really wanna tell Ward that she doesn’t want to comfort him? “She’s with Skye right now.”

“Oh,” breathed Ward. “What do I do?”

“She’s hurting right now, Ward. So much. We’ve seen her struggle for the past three weeks when you’re ignoring her. She might look like it’s just nothing, but every time you leave her, we see hurt in her eyes. We knew she’ll give up some time. It just happened that that time was yesterday.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her. Hurting Skye is the last thing I want to do. I just wanted to keep my distance because I thought it would calm down my feelings for her. But every time I leave her, feelings grow stronger because I crave for her… What do I do now?”

“What do you want, Ward?”

“I want her. I want Skye. I need her back right now. My Skye..”

“Are you gonna let your fear take over again?”

“I don’t know..”

“What do you mean you don’t know?! If you want Skye, you go get her right now! If you want Skye, you’ll do anything to get her! Because that’s what people who love do,” Fitz trailed off, then whispered, “When you love a person, you’ll do anything to get them.”

“I may be the only one trying to push the one I love, but I’m not the only one afraid, Fitz. And you know it.”

“I know,” Fitz replied. “We’re not ready yet. Jemma, she.. She’s not ready yet.”

“Simmons is not ready? Or are you not ready?”

“I’m not.”

“If I’m gonna put my ass out there to get Skye, you might as well do the same thing,” replied Ward as he got up. He patted Fitz’s back and thanked him, “Fitz. Thank you for this. We both don’t know how Skye would react, but still, thank you. You’re a good man, Fitz. And Simmons knows that.” With that, he ran to the stairs to Skye, leaving once again a hesitating and panicking Fitz in the lab.

 


	3. I'm afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Simmons talk, finally both come to a conclusion.

While the guys were talking in the lab, Skye was crying on Simmons’ shoulder, with Coulson rubbing her back. He, Skye, Simmons and May were all in her bunk trying to calm down a hyperventilating Skye.

“May. Let’s talk in my office, and leave the girls alone to talk,” Coulson said to May, then headed out to his office.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Simmons offered after Skye pulled away to wipe her tears.

“What’s- what’s there to talk about?” Skye whimpered in between hiccups.

“Why are you crying then?”

“Because there’s something to talk about..” Skye answered like a little child.

“So. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Skye started sobbing again, “Where do I start?”

“What happened, Skye? Why’d you change SO’s?”

“Because!” She started crying again. Jemma pulled her in for a hug, and rubbed her back, “Let it all out. Everything. I won’t leave.”

After Skye pulled away again, she started talking.

“Three weeks, Jemma. Three freaking weeks of glares, of leaving the room when I walk in, of bossing me around, of hard as nails work out, of silence. Three weeks of ignorance. I don’t even know why.”

“Why does it affect you so much?”

“I don’t know,” whispered Skye, shaking her head as she looked down.

“You don’t know?” Simmons put her hand on Skye’s and continued, “or you don’t want to know?”

“I don’t want to know,” sighed Skye as tears pricked her eyes again.

“Do you love him? Ward?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what, sweetheart?”

“I’m afraid he’s pushing me away because he doesn’t want to spend his time with me anymore. I’m afraid if I finally admit to myself that I love him, I’d lose myself. I’m afraid.”

Simmons hugged her hurting friend into a warm and comforting hug, before whispering, “You’re not the only one..”

“Fitz?”

“Is it that obvious?” giggled Simmons.

“Well, I don’t think you’re talking about Ward. And I don’t think you’re talking about AC, either. And I’m pretty sure you’re straight,” laughed Skye.

Jemma ducked her head to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks, “Yeah.”

“What is it with you two anyway? Why don’t you two just spill it?”

“We’re not yet ready. We’ve been the best of friends for years now, and I don’t think I can handle it if Fitz doesn’t feel the same way. He’s not ready.”

“Fitz? Or you?”

“You have a way with talking with people, huh?” laughed Jemma. “Me.. Hey, stop talking about me. What about you, miss Skye?”

“What about me?”

“Skye,” Jemma said calmly. “I know you’re hurting right now. But I don’t want you to lose the one person who finally broke down your walls. Just give him time, alright? If there’s one person who can bring him back, it’s you, Skye. You’ve already broken down his walls. And maybe that’s why-” Simmons stopped her words; her eyes went wide when she realized something. “Oh my god, Skye!”

“What? What is it? Is there something wrong?”

“He’s in love with you!”

“What?”

“He’s in love with you, Skye! That’s why he’s avoiding you!” smiled Simmons. “How can I not see this before? Oh my god!” beamed Simmons as she took Skye’s hands in hers. “He’s in love with you, Skye.”

“How can you say that?”

“Do you remember our first few weeks together as a team? He pretty much made it clear that emotions can compromise missions. But when you started training with him.. Do you see that he’s finally smiling and laughing and loosening up occasionally? He’s let you in, Skye. And maybe, just maybe, he’s scared, too. Maybe he’s just pushing you away because he knows loving someone might compromise him.”

“How do you even know this, Jems?”

“Well,” hesitated Jemma. “I know. From experience,” her face suddenly fell. “Oh my god, I am in love with Fitz.”

“Yes, Jemma,” squealed Skye. “Yes, you are. You finally got it! Now, go to him and tell him!”

“I thought I should be the one comforting you,” chuckled Jemma.

“And you did, Jemma,” smiled Skye. She hugged her best friend tightly before adding, “I got it, okay. Give Ward some time, and everything will fall to its place again. Don’t worry about me. Now go to Fitz, before I shove you into his face.”

Simmons stood up, and pulled Skye to her arms again. “Thank you, Skye. What ever happens with you and Ward, you know I’ll always be here.” With that, the biochemist left her bunk, and closed the door behind her, and ran to the lab.

* * *

Ward was about to knock on Skye’s bunk door, but stopped when he heard the two girls talking inside.

_“Do you love him? Ward?”_

_“I’m scared.”_

_“Of what, sweetheart?”_

_“I’m afraid he’s pushing me away because he doesn’t want to spend his time with me anymore. I’m afraid if I finally admit to myself that I love him, I’d lose myself. I’m afraid.”_

He took steps back from her door with wide eyes. “ _.. if I finally admit to myself that I love him.._ ” It’s all he could hear.  _She loves me. She loves me, too!_  It took him a few more minutes to come back to the real world, and when he did, he ran.


	4. Ward finally realizes the obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finally realizes what was right in front of him, and runs after his Rookie, because after all, that's all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride!

He ran down the lab to shout happily at Fitz, “She loves me too, Fitz!” and ran again.

He ran up the spiral stairs, through the lounge, and up the stairs leading to Coulson’s office. He opened the door to see May and Coulson talking.

“Sir,” he exclaimed happily.

“What is it, Agent Ward?”

“I love Skye!”

“Took you long enough.”

"And she loves me, too!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Then he ran again. He ran downstairs to see Simmons running through the lounge headed downstairs. He called out to her, making her jump and look back.

“Simmons!”

“Goodness me! What is it, Ward?”

He tackled her and wrapped her in his arms tightly, before holding her by her shoulders and shaking her a bit. “She loves me too! Thank you!”

Then ran again. But this time, he didn’t need to think about where he’s going, because his feet were already taking him to where he wanted and needed to be.

~

He opened her bunk door and saw her curled into a ball in her bed, weeping with her eyes closed. He walked closer and sat on her bed beside her. He wiped her tear-stained cheeks, making her open her eyes and jerk away from him to the farthest end of the bed.

“Skye,” Ward said calmly. “Skye, calm down. It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.”

Skye calmed down, but still sat at the farthest end of the bed. She put her knees to her chest, crossed her arms above her knees, and whispered, “You already did.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ward admitted. He hung his head down, feeling like an idiot for hurting the one he love. “Hurting you is the last thing I would do. I would never intentionally hurt you, Skye.”

“Then why’d you keep avoiding me?”

“I was afraid,” he whispered, still not looking at her.

“Of me?”

“Of me.”

“What do you mean?” She sat beside him, and lifted his chin so she could see his eyes. “Talk to me, Ward. I don’t.. I can’t- I don’t want to be like this anymore,” added Skye as she cupped his face with her palm.

“I don’t want to, either,” he said, taking her hand away from his face, and holding it in his.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong? Or will you just avoid my gaze and keep staring at our intertwined fingers?”

“I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of my feelings,” admitted Ward as he finally looked up to meet her gaze. “I’ve been compromised. I’ve never felt like this towards anyone, Skye. Only you. And I’m afraid..”

"I was afraid, too," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of you. That’s why I decided to push you away, too."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" asked Ward as he looked downwards again, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Which one?"

"You told me you’d stop letting me in, and that you’d stop caring."

"Grant, I-"

"Did you mean it?" Ward asked again and looked up with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I tried," she admitted sheepishly. "But I can’t. Because.."

"I love you, Skye," he cut her off. "I tried pushing you away because I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way. I was afraid because for once in my life, I didn’t want to lose a person. I was afraid because I couldn’t let you avoid me if you didn’t feel the same way. I was afraid that a day comes, and you’ll be in a room with me, and you can’t even look at me because you didn’t feel the same way. I was afraid to tell you I love you, because I was afraid you’ll not love me back."

"I’ll always love you back, Grant," whispered Skye as she wiped his cheeks when the tears fell when he started talking. She pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "I didn’t mean any of that. I was angry, and I wasn’t in the right mind because I was thinking about the times you ignored me." She pulled away, and looked down to her lap, "I swear, I didn’t mean any of that, Grant. I didn’t mean to hurt to you."

He lifted her chin and said, “It’s okay, Skye. I understand. I didn’t mean to hurt you back in the cargo hold, too. I was full of rage because you were ignoring me, and-“

"I undertand, Grant. Don’t worry."

"Will you be my Rookie again? Or do I have to fight May to get you back?" chuckled Ward as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I’ll always be your Rookie," smiled Skye.

"And I’ll always be your Robot," chuckled Ward as he leaned down and kissed her lips. After their first kiss, Ward leaned backward so he was laying on her bed, with Skye curled next to him. Her head resting on his chest, her arm around his torso, his right arm around her waist, and his left hand holding hers.

"I played matchmaker earlier with Simmons," giggled Skye.

"You did?" Ward beamed, he chuckled when he felt Skye nod on his chest. "So did I."

Skye looked up to see Ward looking down at her. “Really?”

"Yeah, with Fitz."

"I knew there was something between those two!" squealed Skye as she snuggled back on his chest.

"And they knew there was something between us, too."

"The only problem is that we didn’t."

"But, we do now, right?"

She looked up again to kiss his lips and smiled, “Right. Come with me to the lab. I wanna see how they’re doing.”

"One more kiss?"

"Of course, my love," Skye giggled before kissing him passionately again.

They opened the door, and walked out of Skye’s bunk holding hands. They went down the lab silently as Skye hummed the theme to  _Mission Impossible_  making Ward laugh. “Stop laughing, Grant!” she whisper-shouted as they stopped midway on the spiral stairs. “I’m sorry. You’re just so cute,” giggled Ward. ”Look!”

When he peeped down, he saw Fitz and Simmons in each others arms. Fitz was kissing her temple with a smile on his face. Skye couldn’t help but squeal at the sight making the two cuddling geniuses jump away from each other and look towards their directions. Skye pulled Ward downstairs to the lab, dragging him by his hands. When they got to the lab doors, the four couldn’t help but smile at each other before hugging one another. After the little reunion, Ward pulled Skye so she was in front of him, with her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Does that mean we don’t get an extra hand in cleaning the lab?" Fitz asked. Before Skye could answer, Ward kissed the top of her head and replied, "Sorry, Fitz. I’m afraid not. Me and my dear Rookie here have some bonding time to do."

"I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, because then you would have Simmons all to yourself," giggled Skye.

"Spending some time alone with my Jemma here would be the best idea yet," Fitz smiled, taking Jemma’s hand into his, before kissing the back of it.

"Come on, love," Skye said pulling away from Ward’s embrace and pulling him by his hand to the door, "Let’s give them the alone time they needed, and spend our alone time we need." With that, she and Ward left the lab, but not before turning around to see Jemma and winking at her.

When they got to the lounge, Skye immediately let go of Ward’s hand and slumped to the couch. Ward rolled his eyes and lifted her up, then sat when she sat, and pulled her into his lap. “I love you,” he smiled at her.

"I love you, too," then leaned forward to catch his smiling lips with her own.

 


End file.
